Bishi Talkshow
by Daoshi-sama
Summary: 5 top bishis are invited in a talk show. I didn't know where else to place it but here.


**Bishi Talkshow**

**Author: This is a combination of characters from different animes. The top 5 bishounens are only according to my friends and I…**

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine

* * *

Kikyo: Ohayo Gozaimazu everyone! I'm your cute and lovable host, Kikyo!

Audience: (claps politely)

Kikyo: We are honored to have here some of the most celebrated heartthrobs known to animekind.

Audience: Woohoo!

Kikyo: Please welcome bishi no. 1, Kenshin Himura!

Kenshin fan girls: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Kenshin: (waves at fans mildly)

Kikyo: (covers her ears) Ok! Next bishi is the flaming alchemist, Roy Mustang!

Roy fan girls: OMG!!!!!!!

Roy: (Does the 1000-watt smile)

Roy fan girls: (faint)

Kikyo: (sweatdrops) Well on with bishi no. 3, Hao Asakura!

Hao fangirls: (hearts on their eyes) We love you, Hao-sama!

Kikyo: (hearts on her eyes) Me too! (coughs) I mean, here comes bishi no. 4, Heero Yuy!

Heero fan girls: Marry us, Heero!

Heero: (looks at them boredly)

Kikyo: (laughs) sorry girls, he's already taken by Releena.

Heero fan girls: Awww…

Kikyo: And last but not the least, Sasuke Uchiha!

(No one comes out)

Kikyo: (wonders) Sasuke? (goes backstage and pulls Sasuke outside)

Sasuke fan girls: AAAAHHHHH!!!!! Sasuke-kun!!!!!

Sasuke: (glares at Kikyo and struggles) Let go of me, baka.

Kikyo: C'mon Sasuke. Please stay. (puppy dog pout)

Sasuke: Hn. Whatever.

Kikyo: Alrighty! Now that they're all here, let's start. Kenshin-san, is it true that you and Koari are now a couple?

Kenshin: (blushes) Um…

Kikyo: Silence means 'yes'. But since he said 'um', it means it's a no!

Kenshin fan girls: Yaay!

Kenshin: (sighs in relief)

Sasuke: (mutters) She's more of a baka than Naruto.

Kikyo: How about you, Col. Mustang? May I call you Roy?

Roy: (seductive voice) Sure…

Roy fan girls: (sighs) his voice is so sexy.

(Gunshots were heard in the background)

Roy: Riza! What are you doing here?

Riza: (temple twitches) Protecting your innocent fan girls from you (pulls Roy by the ear).

Roy: Ouch! (waterfall tears and whispers) so much for being a free man…

Riza: What did you say? (drags him outside)

Roy: Nothing dear.

(silence except for the sound of a cricket)

Kikyo: Ooookay! Well…let's go to bishi no. 3! (her eyes turn to hearts again) Hao-sama, do you have a girlfriend?

Hao: As a matter of fact, no.

Hao fan girls: (eyes twinkle) Yey! We still have a chance.

Kikyo: Can _I_ be your girlfriend?

Hao: (shrugs) yeah sure. That's cool.

Hao fan girls: (jaws dropped) WHAT!?

Kikyo: (clutches Hao's arm and sticks out her tongue at the fan girls) Well, let's go to bishi no. 4.

Heero fan girls: Yeey! You rock our socks, Heero.

Heero: …

Kikyo: I heard about your deep dark secret. (shows a picture)

Heero fan girls: (gasp!)

Heero: Give that to me!

(Heero chases Kikyo around the stage; Hao is dragged around like a rag doll. Poor Hao!)

A few moments later…

Heero: I'll…huff…kill…huff…you! (turns into a chibi)

Kikyo: (squashes chibi Heero)

Heero: Ow…

Kikyo: Let's go down to our last victim—I mean bishi.

Sasuke: (gulps) That ain't good.

Kikyo: Sasuke-kun, is it true that you are an actual gay?

Sasuke fan girls: (gasps)

Sasuke: (dumbfounded) Of course not! Who the hell told you that?

Kikyo: People, please welcome a special guest, Naruto Uzumaki!

Audience: (silence)

Naruto: Hey pipz! Wazup?

Audience: (silence still)

Sasuke: (mutters) Dobe…

Kikyo: (faces Sasuke) I heard that you and Naruto have shared an _intimate kiss._

Sasuke fan girls: NOOO!!!!

Sasuke: That was an accident!

Kikyo: Sure it was -.- All right, then prove it by kissing one of your fan girls. (evil smirk)

Sasuke fan girls: (squeals)

Sasuke: What? No way! I'm in love with Hinata—oops! (covers the mouth)

Sasuke fan girls, Hinata, Naruto and Kikyo: (mouth falls WAY to the ground)

Sasuke: You want proof? Here! (kisses Hinata)

Hinata: (faints)

Naruto: (eyes twitch) Teme…

Sasuke fan girls: (crying) This can't be!

Kikyo: Scandalous!!

Hao: Cool…

(Sasuke and Naruto fights. Sasuke wins. Still, Sasuke fan girls beat up Naruto but Hinata is still unconscious)

Kikyo: C'mon Hao. Let's blow this joint. (takes him by the arm)

Hao: Ok…

(the whole studio blows up)

Kikyo: I didn't mean literally…(faints)

Hao: (sighs) Sorry. (faces the unconscious audience) And so ends the Bishi talkshow. (bows)

(curtain falls)

**OWARI**

AN: Haha, we may never know what was in Heero's picture.


End file.
